kamani_batistafandomcom-20200214-history
Y'Atra Venice Batista-Johnson
Y’Atra Venice Batista was born with autism on Friday, August 8, 2024, in Elizabeth, New Jersey. She is the daughter of the father named Kamani Joaquin Batista, Sr., and the mother named ???. Her grandparents are Michael Jinks and Rosario Batista. Her great-grandparents are Olimpio and Alba Batista. Batista was raised two religions such as a catholic and a Baptist, but was also exposed to the Pentecostal church. When she was two, The family moved to Newark. At the age of 8, Y’Atra started performing as a soloist in the junior gospel choir at a church in Newark, where she also learned to play the piano. Her first solo performance in the church was "Amazing Grace". When Batista was 14 years old, she attended high school, where she met her best friend, Joshua Hasheem Johnson, later soon to be her husband. While Batista was still in school, her father continued to teach her how to sing. Batista was also exposed to the music of The Clark Sisters, Faith Evans, Kelly Price, Whitney Houston, Yolanda Adams, Lalah Hathaway, Aretha Franklin, Kim Burrell, and Brandy, most of whom would have an influence on her as a singer and performer. Batista spent some of her teenage years touring nightclubs, and she would occasionally get on stage and perform with so many artists. At age 14, she became a backup singer on KVMVNI’s album. Y'Atra graduated from high school. Shortly after graduating, she pursued a degree in criminal justice at college, doubtful of her ability to make a career as a professional singer. However, after five years of high school, she left to pursue a music career, as a backing vocalist for other artists such as KVMVNI. With production from KVMVNI, Y’Atra's debut album was officially released in August 2044. Essence magazine praised Y’Atra Batista, calling her "one of the most exciting new voices in years" while The New York Times called the album "an impressive, musically conservative showcase for an exceptional vocal talent". RCA Records promoted Batista's album with three different singles from the album in the US, UK and other European countries. With many expectations, Batista's second album, The Girl Next Door, was released in April 2047. The second album again featured production from KVMVNI. Following the release of the album, Batista embarked on The Girl Next Door World Tour, which was one of the ten highest-grossing concert tours of 2048. She then met Joshua Hasheem Johnson at the club in 2051. After a three-year friendship, the two were married in August 17, 2052. On April 4, 2053, Batista gave birth to their daughter Yandice. Batista’s third studio album was released in November 2054. After the marriage, Batista's fourth studio album, Talk About Our Love, was released in November 2058. Recorded and mixed in only six weeks, it featured production from KVMVNI. From May to November 2059, Batista hit the road with her 70 date Talk About Our Love World Tour. Batista released her fifth studio album, in August 2061. It featured elements from the 2058 era. P